ENCUENTRO EN EL BOSQUE
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: Dib un solitario cazador, al que no le importa nada pero eso cambiara cuando por un accidente suyo lo haga cuidar de un pequeño niño aunque no sera cualquier niño SHOTA
1. el comienzo

Bueno este es un mini fic y bueno eske me pidieron hoy en la escuela que hiciera un cuento mientras a los demás les hacían un examen de lectura (del cual aprove vivaaa) pero bueno mientras a los demás le hacían el examen pues estuve escribiendo este mini fic en mi cuaderno de español (para mi suerte no vino la profe) y bueno como no quiero seguir dando explicación lo voy a poner y punto ^_ ^ y bueno invader zim no me pertenece

Era una vez en un tranquilo bosque, se encontraba un solitario cazador llamado dib, este solitario cazador se encontraba cazando cuando de pronto vio de reojo como algo un poco grande se escondia velozmente entre los arbustos

Este cazador desconociendo que se encontraba ahí solo atino a disparar pero al primer disparo pudo escuchar un chillido de profundo dolor, el cazador horrorizado se a cerco al gran arbusto y para su horrible sorpresa pudo notar que se trataba de un pequeño niño

Pero no era cualquier niño, este niño era color verde y tenia unas largas y delicadas antenas

Pero el cazador al ver al pobre niño desmayado y con su brazo ensangrentado (que fue donde le dio el disparo) sin pensarlo dos veces cargo el delicado cuerpo del pequeño y sin dudarlo se lo llevo directitamente a su casa

Al llegar solo a tino a recostar el frágil cuerpo inconciente del pequeño y fue rápidamente por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en su baño, al llegar pudo ver como el pequeño se encontraba mas palido de como lo encontró

Asustado y sin perder mas tiempo se acerco a su pequeño brazo y empezó a curarlo (mucho tiempo viviendo solo ya se había acostumbrado a curarse el solo cuando se lastimaba en una de sus cacerias)

Al principio de su curación pudo notar como el rostro del pequeño mostro una mueca de dolor, pero al terminar de curarlo, pudo ver como el rostro del pequeño se volvia mas relajado y respiraba con mas tranquilidad

Y asi pasaron muchas horas y el pobre niño todavía se encontraba demayado pero fuera de peligro mientras el cazador se encontraba muy preocupado por el pequeño y a cada rato cambiaba las vendas de la herida del pequeño

El cazador esperaba pacientemente pero a las vez apurado de que el pequeño pudiera despertar de una buena vez pero sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido, por todas las horas cuidando al niño

Luego de un par de horas pudo notar (todavía dormido) como algo o mas bien alguien se movia desesperadamente debajo de el, el cazador al reaccionar por el movimiento despertó y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos rubies que brillaban como el sol y lo miraban muy sorprendidos y lo siguiente que escucho fue un ¨QUIEN ERES TU?¨

CONTINUARA

Bueno como dije este es un mini fic que se me ocurrio en la escuela bueno técnicamente vino de un sueño que tuve ayer solo que con diferentes personajes yo solo lo mejore en la escuela y luego lo intente mejorar aquí solo que no pude por que mi ¨lindo hermanito¨ (tono sarcástico) me esta apure y apure de que ya le de la compu como quieren que me inspire si el no me deja concentrarme y bueno ya no los aburro mas con mis tontos problemas pero por fa déjenme un aunque sea pequeño review para ver si les gusto y pues también me pueden decir en que puedo mejorar y bueno ya me voy por que si no mi hermano se va a enojar mas de lo que esta ahorita y bueno ya me voy déjenme un review para ver en que le puedo mejorar y bueno eso es todo aaddiiooss


	2. tienes que quedarte aqui

Bueno este es el siguiente capítulos casi nadie lo vio solo una persona llamada BBSTIA bueno gracias por tu review porque fuiste la única pero no importa yo voy a seguir escribiendo fics aunque casi nadie los vea ^_ ^ y bueno sin mas pongo el fic

QUIEN ERES TU? – le dijo todo asustado el pobre niño

Pues yo soy….. – se quedo callado al no saber que decirle a ese niño no sabia como iba a reaccionar si le decía que le había dado un balazo

Si claro continua – dijo impacientemente el ojirubi

Pues yo … yo … yo soy …. Tu …. Salvador si eso yo soy tu salvador – dice cuando al fin se le ocurrio algo al pobre cazador

Mi salvador? – dice confudido el ojirubi

Si es que yo estaba cazando cuando de pronto te encontré entre unos arbustos y estabas herido a si que yo te traje a mi casa y te cure – dijo dib esperando que el niño le creyera

Oohhhh – dijo solamente el niño y se quedo pensativo

Solo había un profundo silencio en ese pequeño cuarto, tanto era el silencio que te sentias que te ibas a sofocar cuando el cazador iba a hablar para ¨romper el hielo¨ un grito lo interrumpio

AAHHHHH –grito el niño mientras se agarraba la cabeza intentando buscar algo

Que te pasa? – dice asustado el cazador

Pero antes de que le conteste se va corriendo al baño, da un portazo y se encierra con seguro

AAAAHHHH – se escucho otro grito desde el baño

El cazador al ver esa extraña escena con paso lento se dirigio a paso lento hacia el baño cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta toco suavemente pero lo suficiente mente fuerte como para que lo oyera

Oye estas bien? – dijo acercando su oreja para oírlo cuando le contestara pero antes de que le contestara, el pequeño niño abrió la puerta y antes de que reaccionara dib ya tenia al pequeño niño encima de el específicamente en su estomago (un poco mas abajo, no, no es cierto XD)

Que te pasa – dice el pelinegro con el rostro rojo de enojo pero mas de vergüenza al tener al pequeño encima de el

Como que, que me pasa tu me has visto sin mi peluca y sin mis pupilentes, tu sabes que soy yo – dice desesperadamente

Un extraterrestre cierto – dijo con un tono un poco mas serio

Si pero si dices algo te juro que te arrepentiras el resto de tu vida entendiste – dice amenazadoramente mientras entrecierra sus bellos ojos y se le acerca a su cara

Cla- claro pero te im- por-taria por favor bajarte es que me sien- to un po-co incomo-do – dice el pobre cazador con su rostro mas rojo que una manzana

Porque? – dice inocentemente el pequeño extraterrestre

Porque solo bajate quieres – dice un poco desesperado por que no quiere perder el control

Porque si no me dices no lo hare dime, dime, dime, dime, dime – y por cada dime que decía daba pequeños saltitos por su estomago hasta que por accidente cae en la entrepierna del pobre cazador que mas incomo no podría estar pero como el pequeño extraterrestre no se había dado cuenta seguía dando saltos hasta que sintió como algo duro rosaba con su trasero a si que dejo de saltar para ver que era

Pero antes de que alcanzara a ver que era eso tan duro que sentía, dib empujo al pobre extraterrestre, que cayo al piso y mientras el pobre extraterrestre se quejaba por el empujon el pobre cazador se iba corriendo al baño sin siquiera mirar al ojirubi que solo lo miraba con un gran signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza

El pequeño extraterrestre al ver eso se a cerco a la puerta

Oye que paso porque te fuiste corriendo y otra cosa que fue eso tan duro que rozo con mi trasero – dice inocentemente

Es que quise ir al baño solo un momento y n-no no-se a que t-te re-fi-eres con algo duro no lo- se- dice nerviosamente el pobre cazador que se sentía incomodo por esa extraña sensación que claro ya había sentido pero nunca la había sentido por un inocente niño y menos por un niño extraterrestre

Bueno ya que no me quieres decir, bueno al menos dime tu nombre – dice el pequeño dándole la oportunidad a dib de que cambie el tema solo esa vez

Los pocos que me conocen me dicen el cazador solitario pero mi verdadero nombre es dib y tu como te llamas – dijo agradeciendo de todo corazón a zim de que cambiara el tema

Yo, yo voy a ser el invasor mas grande del universo mi nombre es EL GRANDIOSO ZIMM – dice mientras lo gritaba con orgullo

Ok deacuerdo zim, yo voy a estar un poco ocupado aquí en el baño a si que por que no duermes un rato mientras yo hago aquí algo en el baño – dice nervioso de volver a sacar ese tema

Pero que vas a hacer – dice inocentemente el pequeño zim

Nada importante solo hazme caso y duérmete mientras yo hago algo aquí en el baño – dice firmemente para que zim le haga caso

Deacuerdo pero luego me vas a decir que es lo que hiciste y también me diras que era eso tan duro que rozaba contra mi trasero – dijo mientras se metia entre las sabanas de la cama de dib

Claro algún dia zim – dijo con tal de que el otro dejara de hacer preguntas vergonzosas y se durmiera de una buena vez

A si será humano dib – dijo antes de caer dormido en los brazos de Morfeo

CONTINUARA

Bueno ya termine este capitulo no me convence mucho ya que lo hice ahorita que debería hacer la tarea pero es que me da flojera hacer la tarea y bueno me dije que prefieres la tarea o venir a escribir el siguiente capitulo de tu fic y pues esa opción gano y bueno aquí estoy escribiendo pero bueno ya me voy porque mi hermano ya se despertó y me va a pedir la compu pero la sorpresa que se llevara al saber que todavía voy a hacer tarea XD y bueno me dejan aunque sea un pequeño review para ver que tal me quedo y en que puedo mejorar porfa si? Y bueno eso es todo aaddiiooss


	3. sueño o recuerdo

Bueno este es el tercer capitulo de esta boba historia que se me ocurrio (todo lo que puede pasar por culpa de un sueño no creen) y bueno ya lo pongo porque ahorita debería estar estudiando para los exámenes a si que invader zim no me pertenece y bueno sin mas pongo el fic

Ya lo veremos dib humano – dijo el pequeño zim antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

SUEÑO DE ZIM

El pequeño zim se encontraba en un pequeño bosque el se encontraba corriendo ¿pero de quien? Se preguntaran, pues ni el mismo lo sabia solo sentía la necesidad de seguir corriendo y no mirar hacia atrás pero sin darse cuenta había una pequeña rama que hizo tropezar al pequeño invasor

A si que tratabas de huir de nosotros eh pequeño – decía un invasor mas alto y de color rojo

No.. yo… solo…. – decía tartamudeando el pequeño ojirubi

Creo que tendremos que darte una lección no es asi pequeño – dijo otro invasor similar al otro pero este con la diferencia que era ojipurpura

No… por… favor…. – decía el pequeño invasor con lagrimas acumulándose en sus bellos ojitos rubies

No te preocupes no te dolerá no mucho jajajjaja – dijeron al unisono los gemelos y mas altos purple y red

No por… fa …. – dijo el pequeño antes de que red le pegara un puñetazo en la cara al pequeño zim

CALLATE NO QUEREMOS QUE NADIE SE DE CUENTA DE ESTO VERDAD – grito muy enojado red

Zim solo se agarro la mejilla que estaba roja por el golpe, parecía haber entrado en shock, pero a los otros dos parecía no importarles solo miraban con una sonrisa aterradora al pequeño zim

Purple al no soportar mas agarra al inocente zim que pataleaba mas de la cuenta, y los amarra con una cinta que tenia en uno de sus compartimientos de su ropa, zim al verse atado de brazos y piernas a tina a llorar mas fuerte

NOOO PORR FAVOOORRRRR –gritaba el pequeño

CALLLATEEE – dijo red al instante de arrancarle toda la ropa al pequeño y darle un fuerte golpe el la cara

Zim tenia todo roto el labio, le estaba saliendo sangre de su nariz y sus bellos ojos que lo caracterizaban por estar siempre brillosos ahora se encontraban opacos y sin brillo por todo el trauma que estaba viviendo justo ese momento

Purple y red al verlos a si le restaron importancia y se empezaron a desnudar

Espero te prepares porque esto lo vas a disfrutar – decía red con una sonrisa diavolica mientras su hermano sonreía igual

Red al ver como el pequeño zim ya no oponía resistencia, hiso que su sonrisa creciera mas y mientras se reia de lo patético que era el indefenso zim se acomodaba entre las piernas de zim

n..no no lo ha….gas – decía entrecortadamente

disfrutalo – decía red con voz diavolica mientras purple solo observaba y reia maniáticamente

no – decía zim con sus ojos abiertos al máximo y su pupila mas que dilatada

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE ZIM

No…no… - decía un pequeño invasor mientras se movia de un lado al otro en esa enorme cama

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – grito el pequeño mientras de un sobresalto caia de la enorme cama

Que sucede? – preguntaba dib mientras entraba corriendo al cuarto donde había dejado al pequeño durmiendo

Pero dib al verlo a si no pudo evitar sentir ternura, algo que ya hace bastante tiempo no había sentido por nadie jamas, zim con sus ojos llorosos y vidriosos por las lagrimas que seguían corriendo por sus mejillas rojas y calientes, una de sus manitas se encontraba en su ojito intentando detener sus lagrimitas

Dib al verlo a si no pudo evitar a cercarse y antes de que pudieran reaccionar alguno de los dos dib abrazo al pequeño e inocente zim, zim se sentía muy sorprendido nunca nadie lo había abrazado en su vida, sintió de repente como algo muy calido dentro de el y casi al instante dejo de llorar

Los dos se quedaron un momento mas abrazandose, disfrutando de la pequeña y reconfortante presencia, poco a poco sintió como sus delicados parpados se volvían mas y mas pesados (zim), hasta que sin darse cuenta volvió a quedarse dormido sin embargo esta vez una grande y hermosa sonrisa tenia dibujada en su tierno rostro

Dib al verlo a si no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de besar eso pequeños labios, se a cercaba poco a poco pero cuando estuvo a punto de besarlos recordó que a pesar de todo solo era un pequeño niño a si que con pesar intento separarse de zim para preparar la cena pero parecía que mientras mas luchaba para librarse de zim este mas lo abrazaba a si que ya sin opción, abrazo a zim de la cintura a cercándolo mas a su cuerpo y se quedo dormido junto a su pequeño niño que sin darse cuenta iba a apreciar mas de lo que pensaba

CONTINUARA

Bueno espero les guste este mini capitulo y es que como dije pues tengo que estudia mucho ya que me va a tocar exámenes y no e estudiado en todo el fin de semana a parte de que ahorita estoy viendo el homenaje de Jenny Rivera y bueno donde quiera que este, supongo que estará en un lugar mejor ( o eso es lo que siempre dicen), siempre la recordaremos (me encantaba como cantaba buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T_T) pero bueno dejo mis dramas por fa dejen review para ver si estoy mejorando o la estoy regando y bueno ya me voy aaddiiooss


	4. curiosidad

Bueno voy a seguir con el fic por que si no lo escribo ahorita van a tener que esperar hasta la próxima semana por que después me va a dar flojera XD y bueno invader zim por desgracia no me pertenece y sin mas pongo el fic

Luego de un largo y necesitado sueño, dib fue el primero en despertar y al ver a su pequeño niño no pudo evitar volver a sentir esa hermosa ternura al ver a su pequeño con una cara completamente relajada

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manitas juntas cercas de su carita, dib al verlo a si tan indefenso no pudo evitar a cercarse y dar le un pequeño beso muy cerca de la boca (pero no en la boca XD), dib al ver que no podía seguir mucho tiempo hay, mejor se paro y salió sin hacer mucho ruido de la habitación

Como es que me puedo descontrolar a si solo por un pequeño, e inocente, y tierno, y bello y … NO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!, aunque yo mismo diga todo esto de el, el aun sigue siendo un pequeño niño, además el aun no creo que sepa lo que es amar – pensaba tristemente el pobre cazador, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina para preparar la cena

Mientras dib preparaba la cena, el pequeño zim iba despertando del reconfortante sueño pero al no sentir el calor del otro cuerpo volteo rápidamente y no vio a dib, pero al escuchar ruidos halla abajo supuso que debería estar preparando la cena

Zim al pensar eso, primero se estiro completamente todo el cuerpo y luego bajo tranquilamente las escaleras y fue en dirección hacia la cocina, dib al verlo recién despertado solo sintió como su cara empezaba a hervir y para que zim no anduviera de preguntón mejor volteo su cara

Hola dib, que estas haciendo – pregunto con su voz toda adormilada

Pues estoy preparando la cena – decía dib mientras intentaba por todos los medios no voltear, ya que si volteaba iba a perder el control

Ohh de acuerdo yo mientras voy a ver la tele – decía zim mientras se dirigía hacia la sala

Claro – dijo dib mientras agradecía para sus adentros que zim se fuera un ratito, por que no sabría por cuanto tiempo más podría seguir soportando esto

Zim estaba aburrido medio recostado en el sofá mientras cambiaba aburridamente los canales, cuando de pronto miro un canal interesante por a si decirlo, en ese canal estaban dos personas besándose mientras, lenta y sensualmente empezaban a desnudarse, zim no sabia que estaban haciendo pero por una extraña razón eso no le desagradaba del todo, de pronto sintió un extraño hormigueo por todo su cuerpecito mientras miraba eso cuando el hombre estaba a punto de penetrar a esa mujer se escucho un llamado desde la cocina

Zim la cena esta lista – decía dib desde la cocina

Ah? Si claro ahorita voy – decía el pequeño mientras apagaba la televisión un poco nervioso por lo que su cuerpecito sintió al ver eso

Zim al llegar a la cocina solo se sentó en su respectivo asiento y espero pacientemente la comida, eso para dib ya era muy extraño ya que zim era muy platicador a si que no soporto mas la duda

Oye zim te encuentras bien? – pregunto un poco preocupado

Si es solo que solo estaba pensando – dijo el pequeño con una expresión pensativa

A si y en que estabas pensando si puedo saber – pregunto el leñador haber si podía sacarle información al pequeño

Es que ahorita cuando estaba viendo la televisión como dos terrícolas empezaron a juntar sus bocas y la movían salvajemente, mientras empezaban a tocarse todo el cuerpo, y luego el macho terrícola iba a meterle una cosa grande y gruesa, y con dos bolas colgando dentro de una ranura que tenia la hembra entre las piernas pero cuando iba a verlo tu me llamaste y tuve que apagar la televisión ¿oye dib tu sabes que estaban haciendo esos terrícolas? – dijo y pregunto el inocente extraterrestre

Esto…. Yo…. – intentaba decir el nervioso dib ya que no sabia que decirle al inocente niño ya que el nunca fue bueno en explicar ese tipo de cosas a los niños

Tu si sabes dib? – le pregunto el pequeño mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se a cercaba lentamente hacia dib

No…bueno….yo….no se de…que hablas – decía tartamudeando

Estas mintiendo – decía sabiamente el pequeño

No es cierto – decía el cazador, aunque ni el mismo se la creía

Si es cierto por que cuando los terrícolas mienten siempre tartamudean a si que dime que es lo que estaban haciendo esos dos terrícolas – exigió el pequeño con carita de enojo

Bueno primero comemos y luego te explico – dijo dib para ver si se salvaba del tema

Ok pero me vas a explicar por que si no lo pagaras – decía el pequeño con cara retadora mientras se volvia a sentar en su asiento

Dib al ver que zim acepto su propuesta de paz por al menos en ese momento solto un gran suspiro, mientras servia la comida de el y del pequeño niño, en ese tiempo que los dos comieron ninguno hablo sobre nada al respecto, cada quien se encontraba en sus pensamientos

Cuando termine de comer, lo primero que hare es obligar al humano a que me diga que era ese ritual terrícola – pensaba el pequeño mientras comia desesperadamente

Lo primero que hare es huir a mi habitación se que suena ridículo pero que importa – pensaba el azabache

Al terminar de comer zim miraba fijamente a dib, mientras este miraba la salida nerviosamente

Y bien – decía el pequeño zim muy impacientemente

Bueno…yo…este….A CORRER – grito el cazador luego de salir corriendo hacia su habitación, zim al principio quedo shockeado pero luego al segundo reacciono y sin mas siguió al humano, estaba a punto de lograrlo pero este hábilmente logro entrar a su habitación y cerrar con seguro

Dijiste que me dirias que era lo que estaban haciendo esos dos terrícolas dib – decía muy enojado el pequeño ya que lo había engañado

Bueno si pero es que todavía no estas preparado para esto zim – decía muy agitado

Me las pagaras dib – decía muy enojado zim

Yo….me voy a dormir buenas noches oh y por hoy dormiras en el sillón – dijo dib para que supiera donde iba a dormir

Si claro – dijo entre dientes zim mientras iba maldiciendo su suerte, se a cerco al sillón con la intención de dormir lo cual claramente no logro, y todo por la tonta curiosidad de que estaban haciendo esos dos terrícolas

Ah pero todo es culpa de ese tonto humano cuando salga lo voy a – pensaba muy enojado el pequeño hasta que se le ocurrió un perfecto y malvado plan

Sin perder mas tiempo se a cerco sigilosamente al cuarto de dib, y saco algo de su bolsillo era una llave muy querida para el ya que no era cualquier llave esa llave podría abrir cualquier puerta del universo , sin perder mas tiempo intento abrir la puerta hasta que escucho como se boto el seguro de la puerta, zim al ver eso se alegro mucho y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y se metio silenciosamente a la habitación, ya al estar dentro cerro la puerta con el mismo cuidado ya al estar dentro pudo notar como dib estaba dormido solo con unos holgados bóxer solamente, zim al ver eso solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

Si no me dices que era lo que estaban haciendo esos dos terrícolas yo mismo lo descubriré – decía el pequeño zim con una tierna e inocente sonrisa, mientras se a cercaba lentamente al durmiente dib

CONTINUARA

Bueno la verdad se preguntaran por que zim no sabe sobre las relaciones sexuales si el casi fue violado, y bueno eso fue porque ese suceso fue tan traumante para el inocente zim que ese recuerdo fue bloqueado de su mente y en el capitulo anterior al soñar eso, solo lo soño pero al despertar no recordaba nada sobre su sueño y fue por eso ^_ ^ pero bueno sin mas que decir ya puse la continuación y la verdad ya me dio sueño ya que sigo desvelada a si que aaddiiooss me dejan review para ver que tal me quedo ok y bueno ahora si aaddiiooss


	5. aprendiendo por ti mismo

Bueno ahora voy a seguir con el fic ya que recibi reviews amenazadores, no, no es cierto ^_ ^, la verdad no se si habrá lemon o no ya que yo cuando escribo no planeo nada solo dejo que la inspiración me guie (que cursi sono eso XD) bueno no importa haber que sale no, este capitulo esta dedicado a BBSTIA (y no fue por que me halla amenazado eh no como creen) (silvando), bueno ya ^_ ^ espero te guste este capitulo lo intentare hacer lo mas pervertido posible y bueno invader zim no me pertenece y sin mas pongo el fic

Si no me dices que era lo que estaban haciendo esos dos terrícolas yo mismo lo descubriré – decía el pequeño zim con una tierna e inocente sonrisa, mientras se a cercaba lentamente al durmiente dib

Bueno no se por donde comenzar, primeramente lo primero que hicieron esos dos humanos fue juntar sus bocas, que asqueroso suena eso pero si quiero aprender debo hacerlo – decía el inocente zim con un pequeño rubor en su rostro

Sin mas lentamente se fue a cercando al rostro de dib, mientras este seguía muy a gusto dormido, zim estaba muy nervioso ya que el nunca había echo algo a si pero ya no aguantando tanta presión, junta sus labios con los de dib en un casto y aspero beso, pero al instante zim se sintió extraño y sin saber por que destenso sus labios y beso mas dulcemente a dib, que este seguía muy dormido (N.A: dib tiene el sueño pesado o se esta haciendo XD)

Bueno ya lo hice – decía el pequeño con el sonrojo cubriéndole su carita – lo siguiente es desnudar al humano – decía muy convencido mientras le intentaba quitar la camisa sin despertarlo

Al quitarle la camisa vio como en el pecho del humano aparecían dos botoncitos de carne, pensó que dib tenia algo pero le resto importancia y siguió quitándole la ropa ya tendría tiempo para verlo, luego siguió quitándole el pantalón y eso fue mas difícil ya que en repetidas ocasiones dib estuvo a punto de despertarse, al quitárselo sonrio triunfante pero su sonrisa se esfumo al ver que el humano-dib tenia otra cosa debajo del pantalón

Que tanta ropa puede necesitar este humano – decía muy enojadito el pequeño (N.A: ya me lo imagino me dan ganas de yo misma secuestrar a zim, pero me iria mal con dib quien se atreve a secuestrar a zim, doy permiso ^_ ^)

Cuando al fin pudo quitarle toda la ropa a dib, se alejó solo un poco para poder ver mejor el cuerpo del humano dib, y no pudo evitar sentirse raro, esa extraña sensación de cuando vio la película la volvió a sentir de nuevo, pero le intento restar importancia y sin mas se a cerco al cuello del humano

Y sin saber porque le dio un pequeño pero profundo beso en ese cuello que sin darse cuenta lo había tentado (N.A: como un cuello te puede tentar, con razón mis amigos me dicen que estoy un poco loca XD)

Dib al sentir eso solo a tino a tener un pequeño escalofrio y solto un pequeño gemido, zim al ver eso se separo muy asustado de que el humano hubiera despertado pero al ver que seguía dormido, siguió con lo suyo, siguió besando ese cuello que lo estaba volviendo loco, mientras dib solo gemia entre sueños, zim seguía besándolo hasta que recordó los botoncitos de carne, a si que bajo lentamente hasta ellos

Que será esto, son tan pequeños y – decía el inocente zim mientras rosaba uno con la punta del dedo y vio como dib volvia a tener un escalofrio pero mucho mas largo – sensibles – dijo zim con carita de asombro

Luego de pensarla unos momentos una sonrisa de niño cuando haces una travesura se apareció en la cara de zim cuando se le ocurrio un macabro plan (N.A: en el punto de vista de zim, por que para dib no creo que sea un sufrimiento esto)

Sin mas a cerco su inocente boquita hacia los pezones de zim, este al instante se retorcio y solto un gemido de placer mucho mas fuerte, pero zim al acostumbrarse a esos sonidos le resto importancia y siguió succionando ese botón de carne, a si siguió hasta que se aburrio de ese y siguió con el otro, mientras dib seguía gimiendo entre sueños (N.A: dib tiene el sueño muy pesado pero eso le convino a zim verdad XD)

Zim siguió hasta, que luego de succionar esos pezones, los dejo en paz ya que se habían puesto un poco rojo y temia que dib le fuera a pasar algo (N.A: que inocente es este pequeño invasor)

A si que mejor bajo hasta ver una cosa extraña, la misma que había visto en el terrícola macho, a si que se a cerco lentamente hacia esa cosa, zim tenia toda la carita sonrojada ya que estaba muy nervioso pero luego recordó sobre su investigación a si que sin mas se a cerco al miembro de dib y primeramente le dio una lamida desde la base hasta la punta, este (dib) sintió un placer infinito y solto un gemido mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores (N.A: todo entre sueños claro ^_ ^)

Zim se asusto un poco por que pensó que lo había lastimado pero al ver la satisfacción en el rostro de dib, desecho rápidamente esa tonta idea y sin mas se metio la mitad del miembro en su pequeña boquita, dib solo atinaba a gemir con un placer infinito

Zim al principio batallo en meterse ese gran miembro dentro de su boquita pero luego agarro el ritmo y se lo pudo meter mas a fondo, al principio el ritmo de zim era lento y torpe pero al pasar los minutos se volvió casi un experto y su ritmo había cambiado ahora era rápido y experto, zim siguió con ese ritmo hasta que dib solto un grito al momento de despertar de su profundo sueño, zim al escuchar su grito se saco el miembro de dib en la boca, pero al hacer eso dib se corrió en su carita zim solo a tino a cerrar sus ojitos

Dib al principio miraba todo borroso aparte de que las luces estaban apagadas y todavía sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, pero al instante sintió como algo o alguien estaba cerca de su miembro a si que asustado prendio la luz (N.A: su interruptor esta a lado de la cama de dib)

Al ver a zim, con su carita llena de semen, se sintió avergonzado al imaginarse lo que pudo haber pasado pero por si acaso le pregunto, dib no quería que esto fuera real

ZIM QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? – le grito enojado dib

Yo…yo solo….queria….saber….que estaban….haciendo esos terrícolas – decía zim mientras sus ojitos se ponían mas brillosos y soltaban una pequeñas lagrimitas que rodaban por su carita

Dib al ver eso solo a tino a sonrojarse y sentir como su miembro volvia a despertar sin el poder evitarlo, y como no con semejante escena, zim con todavía semen en su cara, sus ojitos brillosos y llorosos, su carita mojadita por las inocentes lagrimitas y su rostro sonrojado a mas no poder

Dib al verlo solo se a cerco a su pequeño, lo abrazo por la esbelta cinturita que tenia su pequeño extraterrestre y le susurraba que lo sentía por haberle gritado y cosas a si para que se calmara, cuando zim al fin se calmo le dio un pequeño beso en su frentecita

Zim te prometo que mañana en la noche te explicare todo lo que quieras ahora vamos a dormir si – decía dib ya que este seguía teniendo mucho sueño

No por que eso me dijiste la otra vez y me mentiste – decía el pequeño con un pequeño puchero

Prometo que esta vez no te engañare si – decía dib mientras le daba un dulce beso en sus inocentes labios

Si – decía zim todo embobado por ese beso

Ok – decía dib mientras cargaba al estilo princesa al pequeño zim y lo metia con el en la cama, zim al estar dentro de la cama se acurruco mas en el pecho de dib, mientras este lo agarraba de la cintura y cerraba los ojos para dormir, zim al verlo solo se quedo viendo un largo tiempo a dib y pensaba sobre lo que aprendería mañana en la noche y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido

CONTINUARA

Bueno ya termine el capitulo y bueno este si iba haber lemon pero mi hermanito lindo me esta presione y presione que quiere la compu, a si que si no hay lemon se lo agradecen a el ok y bueno me dejan review para a ver que tal me quedo y me dicen si quieren lemon y bueno ya me voy por que si no mi hermano va a explotar de coraje XD aaddiiooss


	6. AVISO

oigan se que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar esta historia y bueno eso es porque la verdad estoy

perdiendo el interés de esta historia además no se muy bien si a las personas les gusta esta

historia y bueno déjenme review para haber si les gusta o no dejare una semana de limite y si no

pues esta historia será borrada y bueno eso es todo lo siento por no terminarla y ok pues

aaddiiooss


End file.
